IT'S My way or the highway!
by Jarr Jar
Summary: This is the game but my way.and I have full control, everything goes my way please R&R.plus the side storys are good but I can not update til my sis helps me.


Hi i'm jared Warning: my first fiction , please review and tell me what you think OK this is the game my way. ********************** A boy named Kite is leaving school then his friend Yashiyiko (Aka.Orca) gives him a copy of The World(The game).Then later Kite starts creating his character as a twin blade. He logs on then meets Orca's character, then he saw balmung pass by.  
  
Kite: orca who was that?  
  
Orca : a friend.  
  
They go to the first feild. Then a portal and 2 moths and 51 goblins appear kite and orca defeat them then aura goes by and skeith.  
  
Orca: did you see that?  
  
Kite: yeah .  
  
Then he saw a twin blade that looked like Sora, name is Sout. Then meanwhile at Morganna's domain a blade master,looks like a dragoon and name is Drago.  
  
Morganna: Drago what's going on with the chase of aura?  
  
Drago: well sout/skeith ,there the same guy, is constant pursuit of her  
  
At the dungeon kite and orca get to kill a goblin then get the treasure.Kite gets a new wepon and levaled up. Then the area turns to skeith's area then, aura sees kite and gives orca the book and tells him hes a distraction.she disapears then *evil music* skieth/sout appear.orca knows why she gave him the book (A/N:cause sout/skeith will attack the on with the book so to save kite she gave orca the book).then skeith data drains orca then helba shows up then throws her thing and takes her and kite to net slum (A/N:why is it called that?). Then kite sees helba with out the helmet gets up grabs helba's jacket  
  
Kite:what happened to orca, ow.  
  
His head falls on helba's breast. (A/N:a joke that I don't get). Then the next day, Kite goes to school (kite and the world kite look alike that is) the a 4 year old bumps into him (A/N:the four year old's name is souta (he's sout) /.;.  
  
Souta:hey (A/N: he thinks its the twin blade).  
  
then souta leaves then at school kite doesent see yashiyiko anywhere, not at the classes,gym,pool to see girls in bathing suits (A/Nand bikinis) but he sees a girl (A/N:in bikini and which looks like and is blackrose!,he also takes a picture) ,not even the girls locker room to see girls in panties and bras (A/N:he sees the real blackrose,in a blue bra and panties that is and he takes a pic) ,shockingly not when the girls come out of the showers nude.then rose (A/N:blackrose's actual name) comes out nude he takes a pic.then rose:hey get out of here you pervert! (she grabs a towel) then kite:wait I'm looking for a freand!kite tells rose the story of what happened to orca.rose:alright I let you go if you leave now! (she gives kite her home address and phone number) she blushed. Then as kite leaves school his pals nuke (nuke in the world in real he Looks kind a weird with purple hair) and piroshi (obvoiusly piros) (he has the same hair normal geek body with glasses.) nuke:kite yashi is in the hospital!piroshi:yeah they think its cause he played the world! Kite heads to the hospital then he found out he cant see orca so see others that fell in a coma by playing the world.he saw alf,a 4 year old (sora) ,unknowningly a 6 year old kazu,and a 15 year old boy and a 8 year old girl. (this symbolises we dont know who tsukasa really is.) one says:say hi to miriru. He leaves then loggins to the world then sees blackrose circle the chaos gate then blackrose:what? What you got something to say? Kite:no (thinks she looks like rose).  
  
Blackrose:oh I get it now you are a newbie arent you? Listen in case you not aware of it your being very rude its impolite to stare at some and where to like that!  
  
*Then in morganas domain, drago is punishing sout*  
  
Drago:orca was a distraction!YOU IDIOT!  
  
Then later at Auras former domain.  
  
drago:once aura or morgana is gone I can begin to take over the real world *evil music!!* HA!HA!HA!.  
  
Then meanwhile at the church kite killed a goblin then he and blackrose head to the staue blackrose:that statue it looks so sad.  
  
Kite:skeith,innis,magus I cant read the rest cause its faded.  
  
blackrose:say I guess by the way I acted back there you can tell I'm a newbie too.  
  
Kite:yeah.  
  
blackrose:but you still hung out with me you know what your nicer than I thought you, see I trying to find-  
  
She was then cut off by balmung showing up  
  
balmung:hey what are you doing?  
  
blackrose:hey what about you huh?  
  
balmung starts to run :I'm telling you to get out!then the headless monstar apears balmung kills it.but it comes back as a data bug. Then balmung explains data bugs.blackrose charges at it then balmug kite flashes back to orca being data drained by skeith/sout then the book activates it self kites charecter changes then he uses data drain then the monster is killed.but balmung challenges kite to fight and kite has no choice but to fight balmung!meanwhile sout:to late!or I can but kite into a coma and for a back up plan.he turns to lios!morgana's domain.  
  
drago:this is not good!then at cubia's area drago gives orders to cubia! (extremley accurate to the charecters!) Well how was it?please review! Kite:dont say any thing about our rl stuff!  
  
Blackrose:yeah!  
  
Balmug:Its great!  
  
Elk:where was I?  
  
Mia:yah what about the rest of us?  
  
Me:dont worry you'll appear later along with .hack/sign characters in the next chapter!  
  
Note I need service of good grunty racers in.hack/mutation so create codes! Or tell me how to improve my gruntys stats!  
  
Before the next chapter a mini-story!  
  
Marlo vs silver knight!and marlo's history! Marlo had just heard that surburu disbanded the crimsom knights!he was thrilled!he then headed to mac anu then bumped into miriru:yeah watch it!marlo:you bumped into me!then marlo heard something he shut mimiru up then looked around a corner to see silver knight and crimsom knights.silver knight:we shall reassemballe the crimsom knights!one of them said:but surburu just disbanded us!then crim showed up along with sora:well silver idiot one of you play mates is missing but hiding!crim:dont!you know marlo may be a crimsom knight but he does not whant to be one!marlo started runing:thanks crim! He then headed for the chaos gate then whant to a feild then silver knight followed but stopped by mimiru:say didnt you here crim that guy doe not like being a crimsom knight!silver knight:there is more than order of the crimsom knights involved here!silver knight then disapears through the chaos gate.mimiru:what did he mean by that?crim:silver knight is marlo's father!thats why they both have special armor.then at the first feild of infection..marlo has flashbacks.silver knight (in real life) :hey son I'm home and I got a present for you!marlo (rl) (10 years old) (he looks kinda like rintaro from medabots (only taller) ) (real name:marl) :wow!"the world"!thats a great game!thanks dad. (silver knight's real name is dave) dave:your welcome!here I'll help you chreate your charecter!marl:wow!cool armor! Then in the world.marlo logs in. Then silver knight ask him to follow.six years to the present.marlo sees sliver knight.then from a distance crim,mimiru,sora,surburu and tsukasa watch them on a top of a mountain as they begin to have a knights dual crim:let it began! Marlo and silver knight charge each other.then tsukasa:say mimiru you can get revenge on sora now.mimiru imediatly attacks sora down the mountain. Sora's charecter goes colerless. (dead) then marlo attacks silver knight then silver knight counter attacks then their swords collide they strugle for control then crim:I don't like this. If silver knight wins the crimson knights will be back with all its members but if marlo wins hes free and no crimson knights!go marlo!then a-20 appears:this is like in ultimate muscle as robin mask trained kevin mask through his child hood and when kevin mask could not take it anymore he ran away and joined the bad guys.mimiru:so in the ainime ultimate muscle kevin mask is good and robin mask is evil from his pov and from robin mask pov its the other way around!a-20:correct!marlo then attack silver knight again.then they attack each other again.then sora returns:so who's winning? Crim:their equal.then marlo has one more flashbacks (on that boat) crim:so marlo did you whant to be a crimsom knight? Marlo (15 in rl) :no silver knight or my father!forced me too be one!HE EVEN GAVE ME THE GAME!I jest whanted to be normal! Crim (looks the same as he does in .hack/sign) :so thats why you arent very loyal to us. Then surburu said:listen marlo you can quit if you whant! Marlo:really!thanks! He hugs suruburu then she smiles.then silver knight punched marlo down to the ground.surburu and crim along with the crimson knights are shocked.silver knight:you are not!crim hit silver knight:listen if this is how the crimson knights treat their own blood!THEN I QUIT!and here marlo. (he gave marlo his member adress).marlo:thanks crim. (during the events of .hack/sign) sora:so marlo how about we team up?marlo:nah I think crimson knights are going to be disbanded soon!silver knight heard this then atacked marlo. (this is the last flash back) (after the crimson knights where disbanded) (at a grass land) marlo:thank you surburu!he hugs her.surburu:your welcome marlo!but I bet silver knight will.marlo:I know and if he does.to the dual.marlo and silver knight prepare for the final blow!then silver knight hids behind surburu then marlo cant attack.silver knight attacks.marlo falls to the ground.thensilver knight prepares for the reward.tsukasa leaves.then balmung shows up:sorry you lose silver knight!crim:espacialy since you cheated!then crim and balmung attack silver knight whos colerless body falls to the ground.mimiru and surburu help marlo up.then 5 months later (during the game) (at the 3rd server grunty farm) marlo:and thats it.he looks to see every one (kite and all his party members) except natsume not moving.they move again.marlo:so you didnt listen.kite:but it was boring!balmung:I know what happened so why did I have to listen? mia:seems exagerated yawn.elk:IT kinda makes sense.ryoko:couldent you but it in short?piros:your tale is less entertaining then killing a goblin!marlo hits all of them except natsume.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 1. 


End file.
